<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bowing To False Kings by ThatDamnKennedyKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132821">Bowing To False Kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid'>ThatDamnKennedyKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anti-Hero Chris Redfield, Anti-Villain (?) Alberta Wesker, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Female Albert Wesker, Human Experimentation, Infected Albert Wesker, Survivor Power Couple Decides To Commit War Crimes Against War Criminals, Unethical Experimentation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alberta Wesker finds out shortly after Rockfort Island that she was manufactured and manipulated by Umbrella. Nothing about her is special - she was designed this way, and even then, she's a failed product, like all her siblings before her. She takes all the genocidal rage this inspires in her to Chris Redfield's doorstep with a plan and an offer. It's a testament to how terrible both of their lives are that he agrees to help her. </p><p>With Chris at her side and Ada in the field, she's going to make sure that she'll be the best worst thing to ever happen to Umbrella - and anybody who gets in their way, for that matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bowing To False Kings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heavily, HEAVILY inspired by the snapshot of Chris in the RE: Village trailer and this very sexy art:<br/>https://www.deviantart.com/litoperezito/art/Resident-Evil-8-Chris-1-845227499</p><p>Seriously, go check it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He almost wishes he was surprised to find her in his apartment. He can't even muster up the normal level of disdain and distrust. </p><p>"What do you want, Wesker?"</p><p>"Hello to you too, Chris."</p><p>"I want to shower and sleep, and the sooner you're out of my place, the sooner I can do both. Spit it out."</p><p>She doesn't get up from her perch on one end of his couch, dressed in a black pantsuit with heeled boots and a turtleneck, sunglasses firmly in place. Gloved hands are folded primly over crossed legs, and there's not a strand of hair out of place. She looks like she belongs in a boardroom, or an interrogation room, ready to cut some asshole like Irons down to size. </p><p>"I have a proposition for you." She cuts to the point, concise as ever. "I want to destroy Umbrella, and I need a right hand to watch my back. There's no one I can think of better than you to accomplish this kind of lofty ambition."</p><p>He snorts. "You <em>work</em> for Umbrella. You expect me to believe you'd go against your own patron company?"</p><p>She stands, and her eyes begin to glow behind the lenses. "I recently came across information that made me reassess my worldview."</p><p>"Oh, do tell." He rolled his eyes, collapsing onto the loveseat and sprawling carelessly across it. If she wanted to try and kill him, she would have already. Clearly, she wants to <em>talk</em>.</p><p>"Umbrella's products have always been diverse, and they've always been a leader in human misery."</p><p>"I'm not looking for a fucking sales pitch."</p><p>"Due to a combination of the circumstances of manufacture, training, forced repression and a not-insignificant amount of gaslighting and manipulation, I only recently discovered that one of Umbrella's premier projects was thirteen child soldiers, each made to fulfil a specific role within Umbrella. The project was discontinued some years ago now and deemed a failure."</p><p>"And?" He doesn't have time for this.</p><p>"And I was helpfully informed that I was the thirteenth." She replied, some what caustic. </p><p>That made him sit up, sympathy welling unbidden in his chest. "Oh."</p><p>"Yes." She collects herself. "I was A-13 of Project: WESKER, given the task of being one of Umbrella's enforcers and patsies. Of course, Umbrella doesn't waste any opportunity, so I was also designed with augmentation in my genes - the very augmentation that allowed me to conquer and assimilate the Tyrant virus. However, as you can imagine, learning that your entire life was a well-executed lie comes with a certain level of disillusionment."</p><p><em>Disillusionment.</em> He had a feeling that she was severely underselling whatever homicidal rage she flew into. </p><p>"The upside of such an experience is that, despite robbing me of my identity and purpose, it does afford me an enemy." She takes off her glasses, staring directly at him through the darkness. Those molten eyes get brighter and brighter the more she speaks, and his body lights up with adrenaline in a Pavlovian manner. "If Umbrella wishes to write me and my siblings off as <em>failures</em> and think they can control me, I intend to prove them wrong."</p><p>"What were you thinking?"</p><p>She sits down next to him on the loveseat. "I intend to become a scourge the likes of which they'll regret ever creating. I'll become their single greatest threat, and I won't rest until everyone who ever thought to puppeteer my life drowns in the blood they made me spill. They wanted a weapon, a ghost, an assassin and a conspirator. I intend to give them everything they asked for, with the very power they made me to contain."</p><p>She's gotten a little manic during her speech, but he supposes if his whole world had collapsed around him the way hers just had, he would be a little unstable too. </p><p>She reigns herself back in, though. "However, I'm more than aware that I can't accomplish this on my own. I need a companion - one I can trust to watch my back, keep themselves alive and see the situation with fresh eyes. I need a partner willing to raze Umbrella to the ground and salt the earth. The only person in this world who can match me wit for wit and strength for strength is <em>you, </em>Chris. I need your help."</p><p>He's the most awake he's ever been and the most tired at the same time. "Jesus, Wesker, you sure know how to drop things on a guy."</p><p>She sits back, replacing her glasses. "Would you prefer I appear in your BSAA office?"</p><p>"God no." He sits back too, assessing her. She looks well put together now, but that's clearly a facade. She's a mess who doesn't know who she is, but she does know she has a vendetta and a score to settle with a conglomerate who sees her as hardware. It's a testament to how screwed up his life really is that he nods sharply once in acceptance. "I'll do it."</p><p>Wesker doesn't seem surprised, exactly, but she does seem to think she'd have to work harder to convince him. "Perfect. I suggest you cancel all your services to this apartment, pack anything you wish to take, submit a leave of absence to the BSAA, inform your sister that you'll be alive but out of touch for an indeterminate period, then smash your phone."</p><p>"Just that, huh?" He laughs humourlessly. </p><p>"You can do it tomorrow, but the sooner we go dark, the better. The BSAA isn't immune to Umbrella's fingers any more than any other organization."</p><p>"That's comforting." He stands. "Well, I do need to shower and sleep. I'll do everything tomorrow morning. How will I get in contact with you?"</p><p>"I'll return tomorrow at noon." She says, standing as well. "We'll leave as soon as you're ready."</p><p>"Sounds like a plan." </p><p>She nods and walks to his balcony - he should have known she got inside in a needlessly dramatic fashion - but stops with the door halfway open. "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't thank me yet. I haven't started this mission, and your sob story in no way absolves what you did to S.T.A.R.S." He says. </p><p>She merely nods. "I didn't think it would. Merely because we're allies now doesn't mean we've stopped being enemies. It is common courtesy, I should think, to thank an adversary that doesn't shoot you upon finding you've committed a break and enter upon their residence."</p><p>He snorts. "Yeah, I guess so. See you tomorrow, Wesker."</p><p>"You as well, Chris."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>